vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gin Ichimaru
Summary Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin) was the captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 until he betrayed Soul Society, alongside Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Ichimaru Gin Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of the 3rd Division, Commander of Aizen's Arrancar Army Destructive Capacity: Town level (Effortlessly matched Ichigo, cut apart a portion of Karakura Town and pierced Post-Chrysalis Aizen's chest with his Bankai), Town level+ (also ignores conventional durability to an extent) with the poison from his Bankai (Capable of killing Post-Chrysalis Aizen if not for the protection from Hogyoku) Range: 13 kilometres Speed: High Hypersonic '''close combat speed(Matched Hollow-Masked Ichigo) with up to '''Massively Hypersonic '''attack speed via powerscaling '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Town level Durability: Town level (tanked a Getsuga Tenshō from Bankai Ichigo with only had a superficial wound on his forehead, also it took two slashes from Butterfly Aizen to finish him off) Stamina: High (fought Ichigo without breaking a sweat while screwing around) Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Shinsō, Reiatsu Concealing Cloak Intelligence: Highly manipulative and deceptive (In his battle with Hitsugaya, Gin was able to manipulate the positions of three people so Hitsugaya would have to choose between saving his own life or Hinamori's without any visible effort), capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing to hide the true threat Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Spiritual awareness, Spiritual energy projection, Kido, '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': A cloak created by Urahara which hides the wearer's spiritual pressure. By incorporating Kidō into the cloak, Aizen states it allows the wearer to blend in with the air around them, almost completely concealing them from sight. Gin used this cloak to accompany Aizen when he struck Isshin Shiba down. -'Shinsō' (God Spear): The name of Gin's Zanpakutō, and looks like an ordinary wakizashi. Its release command is "Shoot to Kill". : ⦁'Shikai '(Initial Release): In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō is capable of reaching a maximum length equivalent to one hundred times its original length : ⦁'Bankai '(Final Release): Kamishini no Yari (God-Killing Spear): In its Bankai state, Gin's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. However, as Kamishini no Yari, the blade is capable of reaching lengths equivalent to 13 kilometers (roughly 8.1 miles) at apparently 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. The blade's cutting power is also tremendously increased :: ⦁'Korose, Kamishini no Yari' (Kill, God-Killing Spear): Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakuto in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time when he chooses to by uttering the technique name, while placing his hand up to the target. The result causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out. :: ⦁'Butō' (No/Null Step): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest, Gin is able to unleash the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely-unseen to even the most-diligent of observers. ::: ⦁'Butō: Renjin' (No/Null Step: Serial Blade): This technique repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of numerous blades that leaves little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. -'Shunpo': A movement technique utilized by Shinigami which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. -'Kidō '(Demon Arts): Kidō is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. It is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms. There are three main types of Kidō: Binding spells called Bakudō (Way of Binding), destruction spells called Hadō (Way of Destruction), and healing spells. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. : ⦁'Sentan Hakuja' (Thousand-Coil White Snake): A long, white piece of cloth is spun around to incorporate targets within its coils. As the cloth tightens, with a white flash, it teleports the targets to another location. : ⦁'Bakudō: Hakufuku' (White Crawl): When this technique is used, the target sees the illusion of purple cherry blossoms falling around them. Their vision then begins to blur and becomes unfocused as their consciousness becomes muddled, disoriented, and confused. Shortly thereafter, the target blacks out altogether, losing consciousness, only to awaken with an unclear memory of what occurred. Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Note: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Traitors Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters